A Plan of Action
by Acolyte64
Summary: What if Harry did find a way to change things? What if he did it alone, could he live with himself if he didn't save them all again? rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of these characters except any I might design, that being said I still do not own the world their in and I make no profit off this story.

A/N: I know this type of story has been done over and over but I don't care, this is how I wish things would have happened. This will start out after DH and we'll go from there. I hope you enjoy but if you don't I understand you're entitled to your own opinion and won't begrudge you if you do.

Chapter 1

Harry couldn't believe it, even after a few weeks. The war was over and Voldemort was dead, he could finally move on with his life or so he had hoped. Ron and Hermione were together but they were driving each other crazy, they all knew they cared for each other but Harry suspected the most of the deep feelings they revealed to each other had been due to the fact that they all thought they were going to die. "Well," he mused "I did die, even if it was only temporary." After the war they had all gone back to the burrow together but Harry didn't stay long, he loved Ginny but his grief was overwhelming him. He had to get away for awhile so two days after arriving he bid everyone what he assured them was only a temporary farewell and apparated to Grimmauld place alone.

As he landed in the courtyard in front of his now home, the memories of Sirius slipping through the veil after Bellatrix's curse hit him in the chest , brought him to his knees. Instantly he could feel the stinging in his eyes and wished secretly that he could have been the one to bring that bitch down just so he could have watched the light go out of her eyes like he had to watch in his godfather. Such raw pain was almost more than he could bear.

"Get a grip!" He told himself, such dark thoughts wasn't like him but since all he's had is time to think lately all their faces swam in his mind every waking moment of the last few weeks…Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the man responsible for so many losses, yes Harry did miss him too but he also still blamed him for the whole dam thing. Why didn't he just come clean with what he knew sixth year? Why didn't he just tell him about the horcruxes? He knew that the old man wanted to test him and didn't want him to find the hallows until **HE **thought Harry was ready but it would have saved so much trouble and pain if he would have just told him everything. Maybe so many people wouldn't have had to die the way they did, like his parents did, in the name of "the greater good".

This last thought almost drive Harry mad as he walked into the front door of Grimmauld place, not thinking what he was doing and accidentally slamming the front door led to Sirius' mothers portrait waking up. On instinct alone, lost in thought he brought his wand up and screamed "SHUT UP YOU OLD BITCH!" That same golden fire erupted from his wand as it had they night he left privet drive and instantly incinerated the portrait of Mrs. Black. It punched a hole through the wall and the permanent sticking charm failed, the frame and all fell off the wall and continued to smolder there in the hallway.

Harry grinned to himself, that one's for you Sirius. There had to be someway that things could turn out differently, he knew that he could never save his parents because of their sacrifice and Voldemort marking him he was able to defeat him. But there had to be a way he could save everyone else.

Harry decided then and there he wouldn't stop searching until he found a way to make things better, Cedric Diggory and the rest wouldn't have died in vain if he can just find a way to stop all of it from happening the way it did. Where to start was the real question. Just then Regulus' tale popped back into his head, Kreacher had apparated in and out of Voldemort's cave without restriction and they could do magic that wizard's couldn't do without a wand. That was it! Harry had a place to start the search, he put out the remains of the fire in the hallway and headed into the kitchen. It seemed a better place to summon Kreacher from anyways. A plan began to from in his head, he would have to spend a lot of time in research but he would have to do it mostly on his own. Ron and Hermione would try to stop him or insist on coming alone if they found out or something else equally annoying. No, he would have to keep this to himself but, in order to do that he was going to have to act as if though nothing was wrong and keep company with the rest of his friends just enough to avoid their suspicions. He would make it better, one way or the other. If only he had known what was going to happen back then he could have changed things just enough so that so many good people didn't have to die. This was going to happen one way or another he was going to set things right.

Harry walked into the kitchen with a new stride in his step, his determination would win in the end. After all he was the golden boy, the chosen one, blah blah blah, why couldn't he make things better for everyone?

"Kreacher" he called softly, no sense taking anything out on the poor elf. Since the events of the last year transpired Kreacher had become a steadfast loyal companion and had tried his best to take care of the trio while they stayed at Grimmauld place, and even led the house elves of Hogwarts in the last battle against the dark wizard. No, he thought Kreacher had become and admirable servant if not friend.

In few seconds later the house elf in question apparated before his master with reverence in his eyes towards Harry, he bowed low to his master. "Greetings master, Kreacher had wondered what had taken young sir so long to summon him." Harry smiled for what felt like the first time in days and sat down at the table and offered Kreacher the seat opposite him.

"Well I had been busy Kreacher, sorry for not summoning you home sooner. Please be seated" The elf looked nervous but hopped up on the seat that Harry had indicated. Harry reached back and with a flick of his wand sent the tea kettle to the sink to fill with water then to the stove to boil, it was going to be a long night and he wanted the elf's full attention anyways. "Tell me Kreacher, what you know of magic and please tell me the difference between house elf magic and wizard's magic." Kreacher shuffled a bit in his seat, normally no wizard cared for what magic elves could do as they thought all elves were beneath them. Kreacher had started to explain and they talked all night, except when Harry had summoned a dicta quill and paper and when the elf had got up to make them some dinner.

Then next day after Harry had gotten sufficient rest, harry had an idea. Kreacher was employed at Hogwarts and could apparate inside and out at will since Harry had sent him there after Sirius passed.

"Kreacher, I need you to do something for me, I know you can get in and out of Hogwarts without hardly anyone observing you. I need you to go to the library after it closes and in the restricted section I want you to search for any book that contains spells on individual time travel. You are forbidden to tell anyone what I have you doing and if anyone asks just tell them you're dusting the shelves off as part of your cleaning duties. Bring all the books back here and hide them in my room, if any of my friends ask you what you're on about you are to tell them that I asked you to stay at Hogwarts when I am not here, is that clear?" The elf nodded but had a worried look upon his face, Harry noticed. He didn't want to be to hard on him but he had to make it an order that the elf couldn't bend on, to Kreacher he said "Thank you Kreacher, now I will go spend sometime with my friends and while I am gone I really would like you to stay at Hogwarts and help out there when you can. But the books must be first priority before anything else, when you get a chance to get into the library unnoticed I need you to do that for me first." He smiled at the elf bid him good day and walked out of the front door grabbing his cloak on the way. As he stepped out the front door he apparated to the Burrow, he had a plan, he had a beginning direction, now he needed information and while he waited he would quell any worry from his friends by spending time with them. This would also help keep suspicions and curiosity down as well. He reached the door of the Burrow and announced himself so he wouldn't scare anyone as he entered, sure him and Ginny were dating again but it wasn't still like he lived here in his eyes. The Weasley's were fantastic to him, always had been but this wasn't his house. Then again nothing was home to him right now, he secretly wondered if anything ever would feel like home to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last chapter, I don't own the chars, except OC and I'm not Rowling.

Chapter 2

Harry had spent the whole next day with the Weasley's, talking with everyone there and even spending time with Ginny. He wasn't sure at which point he stopped feeling like a lovesick puppy around her, but he supposed it was normal for people who had seen as much bloodshed as he and his friends had. Too much harsh life in so little a time, it seems to wear on the good times even more. Not the he was really pressed for much conversation anyways, no one talked too much as it was. Everyone's wounds were still raw but Harry could tell it was healing, it would take time but eventually everyone around him would go back to some semblance of a normal life he thought.

He bade everyone a good night, hugged them all and despite everyone offering several times for him to stay he left for home. He was going to have to go see his godson Teddy sometime soon, definitely before he started on his next quest, he promised himself. He came in the front door of Grimmauld place to the familiar smells of Kreacher's cooking. It had seemed like forever since the trio were here planning to break into the ministry of magic, he hated to admit it but that probably was more fun for him than it should have been now that he was looking back upon it. He kicked his shoes off at the door and cloak and went to wash up for dinner, knowing the house elf liked him to be cleaned up for meals. In it's own way this felt like home, this was something that he could have gotten used to growing up, someone welcoming you home and having meals ready for you.

"Kreacher, I'm home." He called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, welcome home master Harry, I have some good news for you as well as supper prepared. I thought you would be back home this evening so I left my duties at Hogwarts and came home to prepare dinner for you." The elf was still wearing Regulus' locket on his neck and was still keeping his 'uniform' in pristine order. Harry sighed to himself, if only Sirius could see this now. The house elf he had hated so much, taking care of his godson, what would he think?

"First things first young sir, eat then we will discuss what you asked me to do for you." Harry was almost ready to argue the point as when Kreacher mentioned his appointed task he had almost forgot everything else. Instead he tucked himself in to the table and ate dinner, if things worked out he would have all the time he needed. No sense rushing into it, no indeed not. The caliber of magic he suspected he would need for this would definitely take careful research and planning. Kreacher already becoming used to being treated as an equal by his master mad himself a plate and joined Harry at the table, the two ate in silence as Harry was wolfing down his food in a hurry to start discussing what Kreacher had unearthed at the castle.

"Ok Kreacher, tell me what you've found." The elf snapped his fingers and an old musty book appeared on the table.

"This was all I could find young master, and it wasn't in the library. I searched the room of all things hidden, since it was so urgent that you find this information I checked all known places I could think of." He bowed to Harry at the end.

"Great job Kreacher, really you've went above and beyond on this one. I didn't even think about the room of requirement." Not only did elves have different magic than wizard but apparently they think of a lot more things then we do as well, he mused. "Thank you for this a lot Kreacher, why don't you take the rest of the night off and relax and I will retire to my room and give this book a once over."

Harry read late into the night and early morning as well. Halfway through the book he came across a spell detailing time travel but it was complex and spanned many pages. Finally, he couldn't read any more due to his eyes burning from need of sleep. "It's ok, I can pick back up tomorrow" he thought out loud. And he put his glasses on the night stand and quickly gave into the sleep calling to him.

Kreacher had started on the house work the following day, and making Harry take regular breaks from his research for meals. The elf had become somewhat like a family member to Harry and he had vowed that if he could set things right, he would damn well make sure Sirius took better care of the elf if and when he got out of Azkaban.

Harry had spent a week making lists of ingredients he would need for his spell, a lot of it he could owl order from the apothecary shop in Diagon alley but the rest he had Kreacher out searching for. It would take the elf at least a week to find the ingredients he needed and Harry had already traced the runes and wards for the spell from the book into Sirius' room, with not much else to occupy his time he delved deeper into the book and found a rare absorption spell. From the description it would allow the caster to absorb almost anything permanently into their bodies and have them become one with them. The only draw back he could find was that it could only be used once per wizard/item and would take a lot out of the wizard casting the spell. It rather fascinated him, what one item would be worth absorbing into yourself more than anything else. He would give it some thought while he reread all the preparations for the time travel spell and the description over again.

Harry had awoke on the desk in his room, wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep there. Though he hated to admit it, it probably wouldn't be his last time either. He picked up where he left off rereading the description of the spell. It would take him back in time but he wouldn't be allowed to take anything from this time with him that wasn't permanently attached to him, great just his damn luck. He could go back into time but, he would be without his glasses and his clothes, not to mention his wand. How was he going to change anything if he was defenseless? He paced the room a few times and on his last pass through he saw the other page he had marked, the absorption spell! Quickly, he sat back down and reread it, it's limits were nothing living like live animals or other people (yuck) other than that it was pretty straightforward in saying that he could absorb anything into his body and it would permanently stay there. This was the answer he was looking for, the spell in theory would allow him to absorb his wand and he would take it back with him, brilliant! He also pondered that this also might have other implications having his wand inside him, such as if someone tried disarming him what would happen?

Harry had spent the next week slowly considering every angle he could think of and decided that on Friday he would use the absorption spell. This was the only way he could change things he decided. Friday had come quickly and all the other preparations for this spell went a lot smoother than the time travel spell, he stood in Regulus' room and start working the enchantments needed for the spell, he decided firmly that the time travel spell was to be set in his godfather's room and he didn't want to risk the absorption spells magic contaminating the other one. He began casting the spell, he felt the magic build and suddenly the holly and phoenix wand started dissolving in his hands. Panic set in, but It was way too late to stop the spell now, the wards on the walls of the room began to hum leaving his ears ringing. "This is it," he thought, he was going to die after all he had been through because he was too stubborn to let Hermione in on his little quest, because he wanted to set things right. Oh well, at least he hoped they would find the book after he died and she would know what he at least had tried to do. Darkness started pulling on him, slowly he felt himself slipping away. The only thing he remembers as the darkness clouding his vision was the ringing of the wards and his body starting to burn. His last thought before everything went black was, I hope there's enough left of me for them to find so they don't think I just ran away, that would be too cruel to them after losing everyone else.

The very next thing Harry remembered was nausea as his body racked back and forth. Why the hell was he feeling like this? It wasn't like this the last time he died, it was rather peaceful. His vision started to clear and when he could focus on something a certain elf's face came into view.

"Master Harry sir," this being punctuated by another shake and another wave of nausea. Apparently Kreacher had been trying to shake Harry back to consciousness, although it was a touching sentiment it wasn't doing Harry much good at the moment.

"Kreacher I'm fine, please stop shaking me before I get sick." The elf did as requested as harry tried to sit up he couldn't fight the nausea anymore and got sick right on the floor. So, maybe this had never been attempted before, because the book didn't describe ANY of the things he was feeling for after effects on this particular spell. Harry found though, that after getting it up and out just once he felt a lot better, he just wished he could say the same for his glasses. Apparently when he passed out he had hit the floor very hard because they were shattered. Reaching for his wand to use the reparo spell it hit Harry all at once, his wand was gone it dissolved before the spell was complete. Now what was he going to do? Well if Olivander was back from his overdue vacation, he guessed he could get him to make him another one. But he still wouldn't be able to take it back with him, and now he was wand less and with no way to channel his magic he was a sitting duck for anyone who wished to seek revenge on him or his friends. Besides, him and the phoenix wand had been through so much together and it was Fawkes' feather in the core after all, how could he possibly even use another wand.

A thought occurred to him, if the spell had worked right then he should have the wand as a part of him. Granted, he didn't feel any different but he thought it was worth a shot anyways. Harry picked up his glasses and muttered "reparo" and much to his amazement all the pieces of his glasses flew back together and completely resealed themselves. It worked! The absorption spell worked, and now Harry would never have to worry about being wand less again, especially 12 years in the past when the other him was 5 and defenseless. Oh yeah, if the time travel spell worked, he was definitely going to have a little payback on the Dursleys while he was there. Everything was starting to feel right, like it was his destiny to go back and change things. The absorption spell worked after all, and him and the phoenix wand were bonded even closer than every before. This **WILL **work , he told himself. Everything for the time spell was complete, he thought it would be better to spend the next day visiting everyone and then the day after he would go back and try to change it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Rowling, I don't own any of these characters except of course any OC's I might conceive as I write this.

A/N: I don't put a lot into a chapter, because to me a chapter should be one scene happening, then you move to the next. It's the way I view it, deal with it. I don't mind any type or shape of critique so knock yourself out. I thank those of you who have though added this story to your alerts; believe it or not it means more to me than the reviews. I will be trying to fix things for Harry as he goes back in time but he will have to live with the memories of what happened in his other timeline forever. No one should forget that much pain and suffering that they've had to endure, I know I never forget when it happens to me, even though eventually I can forgive. Making it through trials and hardships is a large part of what makes us all human, that being said I think Harry was quite possibly made to be the most human of us all.

Chapter 3

Harry had spent the entire next day with his friends and adopted family; he knew the risks of what he was attempting to do were great. He remembered what Hermione had told him about wizards who meddle with time, the year she was assigned her time turner and he took everything she told him very seriously.

He had made his way to the back yard to give himself a break from everyone's company. Being this nervous about what he was trying to accomplish couldn't stay hidden all day if he didn't get the occasional moment to pull himself together. He looked fondly around the garden at the gnomes peeking out of the bushes and laughed openly when he remembered his first de-gnoming. Lost as he was in his memory he didn't notice a certain witch observing him. Hermione was happy it was all over, they had been through a lot together but Harry had suffered more than the rest in her opinion. Now, watching Harry here, lost in amusement made her heart at ease a bit. Everyone deserved some enjoyment now that things were over, but every time she thought of Harry alone in Grimmauld place it made her heart ache. Sure she loved Ron, but as Harry was absent more and more, she found herself longing for his company. He was up to something, that much was she was sure of. Ron didn't seem to be as worried as she and Ginny were, but then again Ron was a bit insensitive to other people at times. Just as a smile started to cross her lips, Harry raised his gaze and saw Hermione.

A giant smile graced his own face and then it hit him, he loved her more than he should. Why didn't he make a move for her years ago? Why now did he have to start feeling this way? No, it was too late now. She was with Ron and they were all best friends, even if he was a bit thick with how he treated her. Besides, Ginny had no clue that Harry had fallen out of love with her. Perhaps it would be best if the spell didn't work and he just vanished, lost in time.

He slowly walked over to Hermione, listening to the chatter going on in the house. It was a bit more lighthearted than it had been last time he was here; maybe wounds were starting to heal after all.

He met Hermione just a few feet from the door, and closed the distance from her with a hug. He embraced her tightly, probably the tightest he ever had. "You know something Hermione?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"What's that Harry?" she asked, her body getting tense. This was it, he was going to tell her that he's leaving and he wasn't coming back. She just knew that was what he was up to. He was going to leave them all; no he was going to leave her, without a word.

"I really do love you." He said with a sincere grin on his face. She relaxed visibly and softly took his hand. "I love you to Harry, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and escape this crap that everyone was so eager to put on your shoulder." Her words were a great comfort; he eased his way out of the hug and slowly let her hand go. They stared at each other in a moment of silent understanding, and then smiled. Harry broke the silence by saying "Come on, let's go in and have a bit of fire whiskey before I head home."

They went inside and had a round of fire whiskey all of them together, then Harry bid them all goodnight and went back to Grimmauld place. He had an early morning ahead of him tomorrow, but one he eagerly anticipated.

A/N: there will be another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm now Rowling, I do not own these characters, I do no get paid for this.

_A/N: to; Who said I'm human, thanks for the question about the time he goes back to, I am hoping to wrap that up this chapter sorry but I can't ruin the surprise._

_To; ladysavay, thanks for the review it was nice of you to point out that about nothing being original but retold with variances. I find this true as well, but I hope the book I'm working on (original book I'm writing) is something different than the norm. _

_All that being said let's see what young Harry gets himself into this time, yes I know he's 18 atm, but as I'm 34 it makes him young to me :D_

Chapter 4

Harry didn't sleep well that night, visions of Sirius and the others floating through his dreams, it was the same thing over and over. Constantly replaying each of their deaths and the places it happened at repeatedly in his mind. Apparently the nightmares had gotten so bad Kreacher woke him around 5 am out of concern and fear.

"Master Harry sir, you must wake up!" the elf croaked. Harry had been in a stupor at first, until Kreacher explained the reason for his early waking. He knew that his dreams had been horrible but they were just on the outside of remembrance. He knew it was bad though, by the look on the elf's face. There was one more loose end he had to take care before he started the spell and vanished. Harry looked at the concerned elf before him, smiled sadly and said "Kreacher I have one more command before I leave, you are to go back to Hogwarts and work there and you are to tell no one of where I've gone or what I've done, I'm proud of you for all you've done. Regulus himself couldn't be more proud to call upon you than I am, I'm sorry I blamed you for Sirius and I forgive you for everything you did. Now please go and remember my last order, if everything goes right, then we'll meet again and we can all be together in the way it was meant to be." Kreacher had tears streaming down his cheeks, and Harry had felt horrible for doing this but this was the way it had to be. The elf was gone with his usual loud crack, and Harry at least had the comforting thought that if he didn't make it through what he had planned then at Hogwarts, Kreacher for the most part would be safe.

With Kreacher gone, Harry had made his way downstairs to eat. Despite the fact that he wasn't hungry he knew he would need his energy for casting the time spell. It was going to be a rough journey and if he didn't get it right, well he honestly had no clue what would happen. Kreacher's parting gift is seemed had been a fresh bowl of porridge laid out for him on the table.

Harry mused to himself; it was amazing how much difference there was in the elf since he had given him that locket. He sat down at the table and took his time with his meal, glancing around at his surroundings. "I know I'm doing this for the right reasons." He told himself. But a twinge of sorrow hit his heart anyways; if he messed up and everyone from this time remembered him but would never see him again they would be mad at him for deserting them after all they had been through.

"Please, please, whatever power there is up there watching over us, please let me change this, make it better." He said to himself as he locked himself into Sirius' room. As he made his way into the center of the spell circle he silently activated the wards he had installed into the walls in the room. Once he reached the cent of the circle he felt the magic start to thrum through him, this will work he told himself. He started chanting the spell slowly at first then; as he felt the magic build and was surer of himself he got faster loosing himself in the spell. A bright light started at his feet and crept up his body, it was a dull sheen at first then as he repeated the words and the spell reached it's apex he was blinded by it. The last thing Harry remembered before everything went black, was his thought "Well, at least I don't have to deal with the Durselys this time around." Then he succumbed to darkness

A/N: I know last two chapters have been kind of short, but as I've said each chapter should be once scene. Will have another posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, any characters mentioned do not belong to me unless they are my originals and I do not get paid for this. I know I say pretty much the same thing in every chapter, but for the most part I keep repeating them out of respect for Rowling and the fantastic world she created.

Chapter 5

Harry was unconscious, that much he was certain of. Because of the nightmares haunting him he knew he had to be calling out in his sleep, but he didn't expect was to be awoken by THAT voice ever again. There was a sharp rap on his door followed by the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia. "I'm still stuck in my nightmares." He thought to himself. I'll just fight my way through this one and I'll wake up any minute.

This was a grand idea in his mind, but then he remembered the time travel spell and sat bolt upright and hit his head on the bottom of the stairs. The rapping on the door paused for just a second then it continued again by her usual "Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry groaned silently, it had all been a dream. A very long and fantastic dream and in it he had been a wizard that saved the wizarding world from the most foul sorcerer of all time. He reached around his cupboard searching for his glasses and called out to his aunt "I'm awake ma'am and I'll be right out."

This sudden politeness made Petunia pause for a moment, normally the boy wouldn't say anything polite but would answer her with as little words as she would accept and then stay out of her way. "Good, maybe we'll stamp that nonsense out him yet!" she thought to herself. If only she knew how wrong she was and how soon things were going to go awry.

Harry got dressed and looked for his glasses but still couldn't find them. It was odd normally they were right beside his bed. With a reflex action he muttered "accio glasses" and they came to him. "Oh!, this changes everything." He grinned evilly. He walked into the kitchen long enough to tell his aunt he was going to use the bathroom and he would be right back to get started on his daily chores, while slyly spying the calendar on the wall. Harry had to run out of the kitchen and upstairs, he was starting to feel faint. Something had gone wrong with the spell, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to travel back in time as his 18 year old self

"Calm down" he told himself, "get a grip maybe it's not as bad as you think it is?" he reached the bathroom in no time and all and with a shaking hand turned the light on as he faced his reflection in the mirror.

"OH NO!" he groaned, what was he going to do? The calendar was right; the year was 1986, August 1st 1986, to be precise. Harry was looking at the reflection of his 6 year old self. What was he going to do; no one would take a 6 year old seriously. He couldn't get into his vault at Gringotts either, because he didn't have his key. This had so many bad implications; he had to still have the trace on him for one thing. Secondly, he couldn't just apparate anywhere; with the trace on he could get locked away. He slowly slid down the bathroom wall to the floor, placing his head into his hands. "So much for coming back to change things." He thought bitterly. This wasn't supposed to happen, according to the spell he would be traveling back through time. Not back into his younger self! Just as his mind started reeling from the possible implications of his current predicament, his uncle came out of his bedroom and walked into the bathroom clearly getting ready for work. As Vernon Dursley caught the sight of his scum nephew on the floor his face started turning that putrid purple Harry had remembered so well. His uncle was about to blow his top again and didn't realize that now was not the time to start with young Harry.

Vernon reached down picking up Harry by the collar of his shirt, and started sputtering "What is it with you boy? If you want to play your freak games at least have the decency to do it in your cupboard properly!" Little did Vernon realize that the cuff on his shirtsleeve started to smolder. "I'll be damned if am going to live through this again!" Harry shouted in his uncle's face. There were only so many bad things Harry could live through before he snapped and his family's cruel actions seemed to be the limit.

"Let me tell you a thing or two TUBBY!" he screamed. He cast three nonverbal spells, at his uncle out of pure reflex. First he hit him with a stunning jinx, then cast aquamenti on his smoldering shirtsleeve, and then levicorpus and hoisted his uncle across to Dudley's room and kicked the door open. Dudley was still asleep in his pajamas as Harry burst in, causing him to jump right out of bed and hit the floor. "Right," Harry muttered, not acting phased in the least. He hit Dudley with petrificus totalus, followed by another levicorpus. "Think it's about time we had us a little family meeting." He said through clenched teeth.

Halfway up the stairs Petunia saw the most horrid of sights, her loving husband, struggling and blubbering incoherently and her precious diddykins stiff as a board, both being held up in mid air by their ankles. Her rotten nephew was leading the way with them in tow, with an evil grin on his face. Petunia was frozen in place, this wasn't supposed to happen. She and Vernon would stamp the magic right out of this little menace, which was the plan.

Harry kept advancing on the stairs, he pointed at his aunt and with the same wicked grin in place, spoke very calmly "Oh auntie Petunia, I think it's time we all had a little sit down and discuss what's going to happen from now on." Petunia scrambled backwards down the stairs and into the kitchen, never taking an eye from Harry of her two precious ones, damn Albus Dumbledore to hell! It was his fault this was happening. She kept back peddling till she fell into one of the kitchen chairs. Harry snapped his fingers and both Vernon and Dudley fell to the floor with a very loud thud, making Harry's grin that much wider.

He released Dudley from the body bind and glared Vernon back into another chair and only had to point at Dudley to make him collapse into the last available chair as far from Harry as possible. "This treatment from you is going to stop now! I have done nothing to you to deserve this from you; I know you don't want me here. This may come as a surprise but I don't want to be here either! If my parents hadn't been killed by the most dark wizard of all time, I wouldn't be stuck with you sorry lot. But mark my words, you so much as lay one finger on me while I'm here I will make sure that there won't be enough of you for a proper burial before they ship me off to Azkaban." All three of the Dursleys paled at this, something had changed in the boy overnight it seemed. They all just nodded in affirmation of Harry's warning and waited for him to say more. "Now as it seems I have been the one to go out of my way to help make things easier around here I think it's time I was compensated for my efforts. I am going out for awhile and need cab fare into London, other than that I want you to stay out of my sight until I let you know otherwise. Are we perfectly clear? I don't want anything I do to you at a later point to be a result of a misunderstanding on your part." They all nodded there agreement, then Harry turned around to Vernon who flinched when his nephews full attention was on him. "Now my dear uncle, I will need muggle money to get where I need to be, if you're pliable and don't give me any trouble I might actually repay you once I get everything squared away." Vernon blanched at the thought of giving this little squirt anything out of his wallet but then again the proposition of being turned into something rather unpleasant weighed more heavily on his mind.

Without a second thought Vernon reached for his walled and started to pull out a ten pound note and give it to Harry, but as he looked up at the boy his face fell even further as Harry was shaking his head and reached out and took his wallet. Harry pulled all the money out of it and tossed the empty wallet back to his uncle. "Remember, you play nice to me and I don't turn the lot of you into pigs and drop you off at a farm down in Kent." Vernon bit back his retort and looked down at the table; Harry smiled and whistled as he made his way to the phone to call a taxi to the house. After phoning for the taxi, Harry made his way merrily out to the front porch to wait for it to arrive. He supposed the ministry of magic hadn't dispatched the owls yet warning him about underage magic, but for the spells he cast on his family he figured they would at least have dispatched the aurors to his house do to their nature give his young age. There was nothing about those spells that was underage at all, and even more there was no wizarding family around him including parents that could be accredited for the spells or for teaching him those spells. They never paused the other times he had, magic done around him, so where was the bloody ministry poking its nose in now?

Oh well, he thought to himself. He was in a fairly good mood as the taxi pulled up at the curb, and decided he would mull it over on his ride into London. He had a quick thought before he left, he signaled the cab driver to hold on a minute then ran upstairs and into Dudley's room and grabbed on of his too small hats off his shelf. Without a word to anyone he ran back off outside and hopped in the cab, telling the driver the street address, but not the name for the Leaky Cauldron. As the cab took off down privet drive, Harry was surprisingly pleased with himself and settled back in to the auto's seats and drifted off into a daydream thinking of how the auror's never showed up to take him away. This might have merit after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: same as it always was, i don't own these chars or any rights to anything except my own oc and i don't get paid for anything other than my enjoyment that my readers and i take away from it.

A/N: sorry it's been so long since i updated but i lost my last pc and moved to a different state and it's been hard to get my momentum back up to write again.

harry paid the driver as they pulled up to the spot where the leaky cauldron was, the driver looked puzzled at the drop off destination and turned to harry."hey kid, are you sure want to be dropped of here? there isn't anything here for at least the next block". Harry smiled to himself,remembering that muggles couldn't see the leaky cauldron. "it's ok sir, my ride will be metting me here soon to take me shopping and to the cinema later,i appreciate the concern and here's a tip for your concern" he slipped the driver a little extra and got out of the cab, checking that his hat covered scar and walked into the leaky cauldron.

As he entered the leaky cauldron, he noticed as always there was tom wiping mugs down and cleaning up tables to it's high polish sheen. he had to admit, even though the cauldron was never high class it was always well taken care and well he supposed he never registered as before he was always more concerned with what was on the other side of the cauldron's back alleyway. Tom spotted young harry on his way into the bar and couldn't figure out why this young wizard was out and about by his self."beg your pardon young sir, but can i help you find someone?" Harry was startled out of his reverie by tom's sudden attention, and after a moment recovered enough to hopefully smooth his way through this. "no thank you sir, but if you could open the way to diagon alley for me i am to meet some friends there a little bit later." Harry was inwardly hoping tom would swallow the bait so he wouldn't have to stun him and modify his memory, it would raise too many questions if he went through to diagon alley by himself too young to do magic,especially since he had already gotten the barkeep's attention.

Tom appeared to mull it over for a few minutes then much to his relief harry saw him bid him to follow him to the other side that was the entryway to diagon alley."this just might work" harry told walked harry up to and thru the entryway and harry suspected if he didn't do something, then he might become today's gossip through the bars busy day. extending his hand in thanks for letting him in, harry put a mild compulsion spell on tom to make him think nothing out of the ordinary had happened and proceeded down diagon alley to his main target for this morning's activities...gringotts was hard for him not to get lost in the nostalgia of his surroundings but time was of the essence if he hoped to get siruis freed before azkaban hurt him anymore, he was already in the wrong year, in the wrong body and by all accounts who in the world was going to believe him if he told the truth. sure he was the "chosen one" in his own time that put an end to voldermort, but here he was a 6 year old wizard that no one would believe...how to finesse this next stage of his plan was going to be the trickiest of all, goblins had no love for any wizards, specially of wizard brats that were minors.

As he entered gringotts main hall he saw the goblin in question he was looking for, sure griphook reneged on the deal in the lestranges vault but he knew for certain that the goblin knew he was going to as well. he walked up to the surly goblin and addressed him "greetings griphook, might i have a word with you in private regarding some urgent family matters?" the goblin in question eyed him warily but shrugged and lead him to one of the conferance rooms in the back of the goblin assesed the young man quietly, although he appeared to be young and inexperienced the quiet thrum of power radiating off the young man was most impressive.

"So young sir, how might i assist you today?" Harry was sure the goblin would test him first and see if he was indeed whom he appeared to be,but he knew a test of his power and a drop of blood would be required before he could request his key and access his account, the tricky part was how to access all this and keep it quiet.

"First good sir, i need an oath of secrecy by gringotts and would like you to represent gringotts and me in my matters that i have to attend to today,now given that you have no clue as to whom i am and i am sure you could care less as generally wizards don't treat their kinsmen accordingly,much less the other deserving races around them i still need a blood oath from you before we begin that any business that i inact involving gringotts or any of its employess is tantamount before i reveal my true identity." harry could tell by the stunned look on the goblins face that he had impressed him somewhat, he just hoped it was enough because without the goblins cooperation his plans were dead in the water as it were.

The goblin resumed his composure quickly and smiled evily, as he pulled what looked like a silver stand with a small blade protruding out of it's base pointing straight up and set it on the desk."i griphook give by blood my oath that any transactions between i,gringotts and the young wizard before me stand between only us and no other outside parties" he slammed his hand down on the blade then slowly pulled it off, the wound healed almost completely by the time he wiped a kerchief around his hand. "no young sir, shall that suffice?" as harry nodded the goblin continued "now you must add your blood to the pact to seal it between us". Harry walked up to the table and slammed his hand down without hesitation never taking his eyes off griphook "I Harry James Potter, declare the oath made and the pact between us standing till such time i conclude our business finished" as he pulled his hand up there was a surge of energy that apexed around them resulting in a thunderclap, knocking griphook out of his chair and onto the floor.

As the goblin got to his feet again, the momentary look of shock had returned mixed with awe"only a powerful wizard could have sealed the pact so, Mr. Potter.I am impressed and the blood you have donated to the oath has verified your identity, which will remain secret between us,but i must know how a wandless wizard so young could call such power?" Harry mulled it over and decided he gained more by being honest with the goblin rather than lying, last time it hadn't worked out so well.

"in all honesty i am from a different time, the spell had some...unforseen side affect but in my own time i am 18 and have vanquished the dark lord, and as per our pact states all this and the information i am about to share with you is to remain between us" the goblin smiled again, he was very impressed with young mr potter, he didn't expect the brat to be so open."how may i help you ?" harry just smiled, so far so everything would work out after all.

"first off griphook, please call me harry. and i need access to my vault and my parents wills, i know dumbledore has my key, but i am sure you have a copy back here somewhere.i know dumbledore isn't the person my parents wished for me to live with,were something to happen to them and i need to contact someone in the ministry,anonomously of course and tip them off to the real criminal that led the dark dork to my parents, it wasn't sirius black. also i need to rent a place to stay here in diagon alley but a kid just can't rent a room in the cauldron without arousing is the word of the day in all affairs dumbledore must not be notified of 's start there then work out some of the other problems i am tasked with, oh and could you order us some lunch i am famished and would be delighted if you would have breakfast and tea with me" griphook took everything in stride and set out to get the ball rolling. an hour later, had seen harry return from his family vault with sacks full of coin shrunken for easy carry and him and griphook eating in griphooks private office as they sorted the will out, harry sent word to arthur weasely at the minsitry and bade him come to gringotts for a matter of most in all harry was happy with the start of the day, happier than he had been in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i am not rowlings, the canon chars aren't mine, i don't get paid for this other than in the joy i get from writing it.

A/N: for those of you who waited so long to find out what happened only to have me dissapear for over a year i dedicate all these chapters to you, you deserve more and i will try to keep em rolling.

Arthur weasely was a generally nice man and liked by all that knew him that didn't despise his muggle was due for a promotion soon at his job too, so when he was sitting at his desk in the misuse of muggle artifacts office (if that's what you could call a broom closet) his color drained in his face when he got the note from a mr griphook at gringotts requesting his immediate presence at the bank due to matters most urgent. and after clearing it with his boss he hurried to do just couldn't understand what the problem was, had he overdraft their account accidentally? surely not then the school would have notified him when the enrolled bill into hogwarts this all they had just had enough money in the vault to cover his and charlie's school things and percy would be starting very very soon, he was sure he had made enough and left in the vault to cover the could this emergency be all about then? he lived by the laws of the light, (for the most part that is,his tinkering with muggle gadgets was minor and only in interest) oh how he dreaded seeing molly's dissapointed face when he got home, sure he hated seeing her ire riled up, but the dissapointment was worse than anything, she had stuck with him through so much and would never leave him over money and sure he wasn't rolling in gold like that slippery snake malfoy was, but he didn't like letting his mollykins down. he apparated right in front of gringotts front doors and tried to smarten his appearance a bit before and meeting the goblin, for reasons he never could explain they always made him uncomfortable.

Fifteen minutes later and arthur found himself sitting in a nice consultation office across from the goblin in question."Mr. Weasely i am so sorry that i had to summon you here on such short notice,but this matter is of the utmost importance and secrecy i assure you" ok he wasn't in trouble is secrecy was involved, but then again almost everything the goblins did, they did in secrecy.

"Umm, mr griphook was it?" he started out as cordial as possible, since he wasn't in trouble there was no need for him to be rude just yet."I am afraid that this matter, whatever it may be has called me away from my at any way possible can we just get to it so i can get back to work?" griphook smilled a wide grin."Very well Mr Weasely, first i will need a wizards oath that what is revealed here is to be between only the parties involed and no one else"

Poor old arthur gulped visibly, apparently whatever this was, was indeed serious for him to make a sacred oath on his arthur was no coward and somehow this all piqued his curiousty almost as much as that blue ford anglia he was taking apart back at the burrow."I Arthur Weasely vow on my magic that whatever i learn here today will remain between me, and only the parties involved and no one else." "thank you sir, that will suffice" at that moment griphook picked up a small bell and rang it just once and in walked a young wizard arthur had never seen before but he could feel the power radiating off him instantly.

"Hello Mr. Weasely, it;s nice to meet you" and then he pulled off his baseball cap revealing his lightning scar as he said" my name is harry potter and i need your help, you've been harboring a criminal in your home and i want him brought to justice so my godfather can be set free from azkaban from the wrongful charges he was imprisoned for" harry secretly delighted in watching all the color drain from arthur's face and watching him sit with his mouth open as he spent the next hour telling him on how petter pettigrew was indeed very much still alive and how he framed sirius black for his murder and has spent the last few years living in the comfort of the weasely's home. by the time harry had finished telling his tale arthur's color had went from pale to green, he distinctly remembered scabbers' missing claw and the strange circumstances on how he had found him outside the ministry not long after pettigrews death and took him home and gave him to his son percy to look after."Merlins pants, you mean to tell me that low life vagrant has been rooming with my children, right under my own nose all this time and an innocent man has spent the last 4 years in azkaban because of it?" harry just nodded his approval of arthurs willingness to believe a complete stranger and a kid at that.

"if you would Mr. Weasely i would like you to bring him in and get serious a fair trial,if you can bring him to me i can prove to you it's pettigrew and then you can make him serve time for the crime he did commit, betraying my parents to voldemort" arthur shuddered at the mention of the dark lords name but his resolve was set."of course, you don't mind if i call you harry do you?i will go fetch him and return with him straightaway then we can get your godfather out of that horrible place" he stood and shook both harry's and griphooks hand then turned on the spot and dissapeared.

"well griphook, my friend, i do believe this is going to be an interesting day after all."

the goblin simply smiled and said "yes mr potter and with you being here and your magic reading as that of an adult i can unseal your parents wills with no intereference and when mr black indeed gets out of azkaban he can very well take you home with him." they laughed together for a moment, then harry said "very well, i am exhausted and if you don't mind i would like to retire for a little while until that rat is brought back.i intend on going to my room you rented for me next to madam malkins robes, would you be so kind as to summon me when mr weasely returns?so much to do and so little time" griphook nodded his approval and saw harry to the door musing to himself"the boy has barely scraped the barrel of his holdings and his estate, if everything works out well, gringotts will make 100 fold profit working with the potter a rare and wonderful day for us all"

**what did you think?leave reviews if you wish, i will be sending more soon regardless! i love how the story is unfolding to me too, i don't know what's going to happen until i type it in so we're all in for a surprise!**


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer:not rowlings,not rich,just an avid fan.

Harry had settled into his bed, in the rented apartment and dozed off immediately. But once again sleep offered him no peace, everyone's faces constantly swam through his mind in his fitful sleep until he came upon sirius's face and the realization that he was alive and harry would be seeing him sometime soon, soothed harry enough to lull him into rested sleep.

All too soon it seemed, a sharp rapping on the door was rousing him from the first decent sleep he had since sirius had a stupor harry made for the door and slowly wrenched it open to see a goblin waiting patiently for him. "Ah, your friend with his "guest" has arrived at the bank and sent me to get you" he finished with a half bow. This news sent a surge of adrenalin through Harry and woke him up instantly,but not wanting to seem rude he bowed back before the goblin in front him, "i thank you for your discretion and all the help gringotts has afforded me" then quickly grabbed his hat off the stand next to the door, crammed it hurredly on his head and made to follow the goblin to the bank.

Harry barely registered the fact that it was way later in the day,then when he went to an afterthought he wondered how long he had slept as he made his way through the huge double doors of gringotts and straight into the director's office. the scene before him made him stop and give pause however, wormtail was floating in mid air in his animagus form while griphook and another goblin were shrinking manacles and fastening them to the rat, all the while arthur weasely was pacing back and forth wringing his hands apparently furious.

Everyone present turned to face Harry as he entered and he greeted them all with a short and simple hello before he turned to face Arthur."there's a spell that can force an animagus out of their animal form and back into human, when Griphook gives me the go ahead i will force pettigrew here back into his human shape and then they can adminster veritaserum to him and get the full confession of what he i would like you to call for a meeting with the wizengamut and get sirius a trial and released, but please leave me out of this for is much to be done and for the moment i need to stay in the background of it all until i'm done." Mr. Weasely nodded his understanding,but did not appear to trust himself to speak so he wrung his hands some more for good measure."ok ,you may shackles are goblin made and designed to shrink/grow with the prisoner they've been attached to, as to keep someone from changing size and slipping them off."

Harry had been praticing his non-verbal casting alot since the end of the war and was good enough at most spells he didn't have to utter a single syllabel,he just waved his hand and the form of peter pettigrew, grew out of the rat before them. Arthur gasped and had to be held back to keep from throttling the treacherous bastard before him that had been lying in the same bed as his son. "No, !" harry began,"we need him alive to clear sirius, without him we'll never get my godfather out of prison!" these last words seemed to calm Arthur down some and griphook produced a small vial out of his vest pocket and moved pettigrew to a rat was so horrified he soiled himself as he tried to struggle against his restraints, for all the good it did him. and griphook waved his hands, smiling eveily as pettigrews mouth was forced open, and dropped three drops ove the liquid on his tongue. harry knew at once it had taken affect because the rat's eyes lost focus and he was more produced a crystal from his pocket and informed everyone that they would be recording this whole interrogation so harry needed to be quiet and stay in the background. an hour later,the interrogation was over and arthur had a copied crystal of the proceedings and had sent his patronus to all the members of the wizengamut requesting an emergency session,another hour later found arthur in court displaying all his evidence to the court and asking for a trial for serious black and as they had petter pettigrew sitting before him recounting under truth serum verbatim what was said in the recording verifying it they had little auror's were sent to azkaban to bring the wrongly accused out of that horrible place. by midnight sirius black was set free and cleared of all charges by the wizengamut and albus dumbledore was the first one to approach him as the guards released him from his shackles.

"My dear boy i am so so terribly sorry for your incarceration,i'm glad the truth was found so soon and you weren't left in the ghastly place any longer" sirius could tell from the tears running down albus' face that he meant it, but he was still angry with the old man for not checking into it sooner and letting lily and james die and keep his godson from words were heated like liquid metal and bit into the old wizard fiercely "you know i spent 4 years in there, never got a trial the first time,never heard from you the whole time i was in there, never seen my godson again after that night, i lost everything because of YOU!" albus paled visibly and seemed extremely shaken by the hurt and accusation in sirius' words, and only nodded his agreement to the accusations slung at him.

"i'm so sorry sirius,it was an old man's mistake.i hope someday you can forgive me." being prepared to tear into him and tear down his walls of self rightousness, this wasn't what sirius had been expecting and it seemed to take some of the steam out of him.

"i may fogive you someday albus, but today is not that sent harry to live with two of the most horrible people imaginable, that hated his parents just for what they was your idea to make lily and james hide in godric's hollow and to let wormtail in on this, it was your suggestion that we switch him as the secret keeper, the very person who served them up to the dark dork on a silver platter! i think you need to re-evaluate your priorites albus. and stay out of harry's affairs until i have had sometime to talk to him and tell him everything,and oh yes i mean 's only 6 now and i do want to see him, i WILL see him and i will also invoke my right as godfather to take him as my own son, into the house of black." dumbledore knew this wasn't the right time to squabble even with the blood wards keeping harry safely tucked away in the muggle had been sitting in on the wizengamut when sirius got sent to azkaban and never did a thing to help even get him a trial,he owed him that much for turned and went their seperate ways only to have sirius stopped by another wizard he wasn't too familiar with, seeing as how he only met him today.

"Mr. Black,my name is Arthur Weasely and i have someone who wants to meet you in the 's very urgent that you meet with him for he's responsible for your freedom and the capture of the true criminal of that heinous crime." Sirius took this information in stride and nodded, reaching out to shake arthur's hand. "i look forward to meeting the person responsible for sorting this whole nightmare out, but atm all i really want is a decent night's sleep.i will seek lodging at the cauldron for tonight so i am close at hand for the meeting tomorrow, will 10 am be ok?"

Arthur understood that 4 years in azkaban must have been rough, let alone being in there knowing you were innocent and the man responsible for your best friend's death being alive and well on the outside must have damn near driven him insane."Of course , we look forward to recieveing you in the morning.i shall be to get you myself around 10."

This struck sirius as kind of odd, this man worked for thie ministry and had a normal job to do, why was he personally arranging all this when he should be working." exscuse me arthur, first it's sirius not Mr. Black.i know you were in the original order of the phoenix as was i but we never met because of the different circles we ran in doing our duty for the order, but why are you so personally involved in all this?"

Arthur's answer came with a grim smile"because sirius, the same person that set you free also told me where pettigrew was, he was living in my home with one of my sons as his pet.i bid you a restful sleep and shall see you in the morning" with that arthur picked up his cloak and put it on and left the courtroom leaving sirius following slowly night several people in the wizarding world were having trouble sleeping, thinking of what tomorrow would of them knew exactly how big a change was headed their way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: not rowlings, not doing this for anything but my own amusement and a chance to share a story.**

Sirius had the best night's sleep he could possibly remember, so peaceful in fact that he almost didn't hear his alarm charm going off at 8:30 am so he could get cleaned and presentable to meet and thank the person responsible for his new found freedom. The anticipation of things to come made Sirius rush around getting dressed and headed off into diagon alley at a quick pace, first he stopped off at gringott's teller and got some of his gold out of his vault and then off to get some new clothes and a shave and haircut.

He got fitted and groomed and made it back to the cauldron in time to find Arthur waiting for him at the bar, sitting and chatting with a stern looking witch. He walked up and greeted Arthur warmly, "Good morning Arthur, I hope you haven't been waiting long." Arthur stood up,shaking the offered hand and return his assurances "not long at all Sirius, but i'm afraid we must be on our way, if we're to make your appointment on time." and with that Arthur turned and bid the witch farewell,and headed out back to diagon alley and beyond to gringotts. Sirius followed Arthur suprisingly easily the potions he took before bed last night had restored some of his movement and a semi healthy flush to his cheeks.

Sirius was amazed at how easily Arthur made his was through gringotts back to what the plaque on the wall said was the director's office. There the goblin in question standing before his desk, apparently waiting for his appointment with them. The goblin bowed before the two gentlemen before him, "welcome to gringotts Mr. Black and thank you Mr. Weasely for your help in these matters." Arthur nodded but Sirius spoke first "first off mr griphook it's just Sirius and secondly I would like to hurry up and meet the person that freed me so I can find my godson and take him home with me, if he so chooses"

At that moment a strange little wizard came into the room, wearing what looked like a muggle cap or hat and his head down low. "You really mean that? You really want to find your godson so fast?"

Sirius was starting to recognize this you one from somewhere, just wasn't sure where. "Yes I do, there is much he needs to be told and much I need to help him prepare for." the you lad raised his head at those words smiling, his eyes sparking like rubies.

"Wish granted then padfoot,you're getting to meet person responsible for nailing Pettigrew and getting you out of Azkaban,henceforth to be known as said godson." he finished with a winning mischievous grin that would have made James proud and Sirius fell to the floor his arms stretched out in wide welcome and Harry ran to his godfather and the both shared a hug that said so much.

All the loss and all the pain and even though Sirius had no clue yet, all the guilt Harry had for Sirius getting killed. Each one put a lot of things into that initial hug, then Harry drew back and Sirius had a moment of comprehension hit him and he looked down to Harry, "Wait cub, how did you know your dad's nickname for me was padfoot? I know your aunt and uncle real well, they hated all of us in the wizarding world just because petunia was jealous she wasn't a witch like your mum was. and how did you know about pettigrew?"

At this, Arthur turns to leave, and griphook starts to follow suite, giving them the privacy they thought the two needed, until Harry held his hand out and spoke "please stay, all of you are involved in dark time coming. It would be easier to tell all of you the story at the same time, after an oath on your magic that everything is to stay between us." the two adult wizards had their wands in their hands held upright, before Harry had managed to get the last word out.

"Griphook, I would call ahead for some lunch and tea and would like you to bear witness to all of this as well. The goblin nation has as much to lose as the wizards do, best to get every detail out of the way since I have a few of the key players here with me now." Arthur and Sirius were paling at the words coming out of young Harry's mouth but neither moved an inch until their vows were made. The director had lunch and refreshments brought in and every sat to get comfortable. Harry then recounted everything that had happened to him, from his first time around. Him being placed in petunia and vernon's custody after his parents were killed, all the way up to the last battle of hogwarts and the final defeat of voldemort. To their credit, they all sat intent on letting harry finish all of his tale, for now they hear his thoughts and reasoning behind his decision to come back even though there was a chance the spell could kill him, Sirius didn't betray any emotions when harry had blatantly told him he gave up his life for a slim chance that he could set things straight, just like he didn't even bat an eye when harry told him how he would die in the department of mysteries. Sirius was proud to have died to save his godson, blood of his best friends,the only thing that betrayed sirius to harry's notice was the slow silent tears running down his cheeks.

Arthur on the other hand wasn't as composed as sirius was, when harry had gotten to the part about young ginny and the chamber of secrets and all the things that the trio had gotten int o first year alone, mr. weasely had taken to pacing around the room for long periods of time. But to their credit, the men were sitting here listening to harry's tragic tale not interrupting him once as he laid out the beginnings of his plans and what had happened so far.

Harry had come to a stopping point looking drained, and exhausted and the two adults could see the aged old man under the young skin. Arthur knelt before harry "One so young should not have had to suffer so much and I thank you for looking after my family Harry, you will always be welcome in our home son." Sirius, came up beside Arthur and knelt as well.

"Thank you so much for looking after him, after I was gone Arthur. Seems kind of silly saying all this as it hasn't happened yet, but I can see harry, see it in your eye and here it in the way you present your self, well not to mention the magical oath nonwithstanding." he smirked at this causing harry to laugh. "But seriously.."

Harry didn't miss a beat as he said deadpan while cocking his head slightly "But, you're Sirius?"

This lightens the mood considerably and Sirius continues his line of thought. "So I guess there's no need for me to tell you all the things that dumbledore didn't because you already know everything and even more than I thought. You look to be around six years old and yet you have reserves of magic power way over most normal adults, and you cast spells without it registering with the ministry."

At this Arthur steps in "Yes, well I was wondering about that myself and another thought had occurred to me..." Arthur stiffens up a little "the reason we go to hogwarts or be home schooled is because we need the focus from the training to channel the strength of our cores as it grows and expands. Now if what you're tell me is true then what happens when harry is to put all his adult power into his child self and still has to let his body grow to handle his core? Could his core overload and destroy him if his body isn't strong enough to handle the influx of power?" harry had literally turned green, but his resolve was firm. "Honestly Arthur I don't care, I did fall in love with your daughter even though I think the war tore us apart. You see, I have nightmares every day and night about all of you..." arthur was stunned, shock and hurt at just how much emotion put in that one little sentence,but harry wasn't finished. " I went down in slytherin's dungeon to save her, not just because I loved her before I even knew it,but also because she became a target by association with me. That's why I left her at the burrow when we went killing off pieces of voldemort's soul. That's also why ron did up the ghoul with spattergroit, so the ones we love wouldn't get killed because of us, that's also why hermoine erased her parent's memory and shipped them off to australia. Don't you see? I've already seen the show, hit the highlights...i was there when fred was killed, I SEEN IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" harry was shouting and arthur was flinching like every word was a crushing blow. Harry calmed his self somewhat before he continued and as he spoke that haunted look came back to his face as he stared off seeing some hidden horror that only he could imagine. "I don't care if I get hurt or die, i've already lost too many of you once, it almost killed me the first time, I won't survive a second time if I don't succeed" he looked over at Sirius as he spoke "For god's sake padfoot, moony was happy and found someone he had a son with,shouldn't we try to all live for them? Is it really worth the price we had to pay the first time around? Can't we do it better? Now we at least have the forewarning and wormtail's in jail about to be kissed so he can't revive voldemort and you're a free man. In the original timeline you gave up everything to save me" now it was Sirius' turn to flinch.

Harry walked back and sat down feeling worn. Arthur after a few minutes of silent thought,spoke up. "Well I hadn't heard of any complaints about underage magic at your address harry so think the spell might have broken your trace when it recognized your core, that much we can at least be thankful for." Harry nodded "This will work to our advantage because I'm already trained and armed at all times now. I can use my free time training on more advanced magic, at a cautious pace of course. Meanwhile, I can finally get to know my godfather and his friends, and you and your family of course arthur but we must not let on about what we know yet,not even to dumbledore. We have so much to do and hogwarts will pay a large part in the scheme of things again. We might have to wait till I attend first year if we can't find out how professor quirell actually meets voldemort. That's when he will be most vulnerable and without solid form. There's also the matter of the horcrux implanted in me, well this body anyways, voldy killed the piece inside me his self last time. Might have to have him to do it again if we find I still have it inside me."

At this, Griphook interrupted "That would be no trouble at all Mr. Potter, we have artifacts which can track those. We use them when a vault comes into forclosure and there is no relavite left to reclaim it then it is auctioned off if the account was in good standing with the bank, if not we would repossess the vault to secure our losses and we can't very well have tainted artifacts in our possession." the goblin smiled evilly as he finished "Needless to say since wizards seem to have this fascination with dark magic we find ourselves exceedingly efficient at removing and destroying them."

harry visibly relaxed at this, solutions to his problems were so much easier to find when he had people helping him. Harry really needed to strengthen relations between the goblins and wizards, and even the muggles. So much progress could be made if they could all just unite. "Gentleman shall we reconvene tomorrow? The journey to this point has made me tired and so far everyone I care about is safe at this point and I couldn't be happier." as he turned his attention to the two adults it heartened him to see them both nod their approval with smiles on their faces. "I must insist you join me at the burrow for dinner tonight then" arthur expressed "Molly will be absolutely delighted to meet you harry, and you too sirius, we can all sit down and get to know each other all over again. Although it's strange, it's the first time for us anyways, even though I feel i've known you already for a long time. By the time the adoption is official under wizarding law we can already know each other and get more time..." Arthur choked up on the last bit but the other two understood completely.

Inspired by the idea he also had something else he needed to address, he already missed her so much it wasn't right that she wasn't here yet and he didn't think he could wait another 5 years to see her. "We have to meet hermoine earlier, I can't wait another 5 years for her to come back into my life" he looked down hoping he hadn't given too much away, but arthurs words took him off guard "So harry, that's why you couldn't come back to ginny, I understand now, you two grew apart and she couldn't get over damage done to our family. Naturally you and hermoine growing closer when ron departed you only started realzing what she meant to you, but you knew how ron felt so never interfered even though their relationship was falling apart." Harry looked almost mortified but arthur was calm and understanding "It's ok Harry, you sacrificed much for those of ours you loved, I want you to be happy son. And if we can stop all this who knows how it will all turn out?" Harry didn't miss the "ours" arthur had said but he had to make absolutely sure. "Mr. Weasely..." he began, but Arthur cut him off. "It's only Mr. Weasely to those who don't know about you harry, any other time call me arthur. You sacrificed so much to help my family, because even if we hadn't known you we still would have been fighting this war,trying to help you in the end. But you came back to try and head all this off so we wouldn't lose anyone, you are a brave man if i've ever seen one. Your body will someday grow to reflect what's on the inside and you have my respect. And if hermoine and you should happen to find each other this time around and spare some heartache then i'm all for it. Maybe ron can find his own path this time and you can help him stand on his own and make his own mark. I think this time you're more prepared and there won't be so much risk. So i'm not mad if ginny doesn't end up with you or if ron doesn't get heart broken when him and hermoine break up. Things can be so much better, now that we all know what's going on, what we're exactly fighting for and just how valuable every minute we have really is. I, for a long time thought sirius was guilty and hated the man, but now that we all know the truth we can get more time to know the real him. So let's put all the bad possibilities out for tonight and just enjoy the company we have."

Harry and Sirius nodded their agreement. "then it's settled, I will see both of you at the burrow this evening to introduce everyone." and with that he bade them farewell and disapparated on the spot.

Harry looked at Sirius "We need to get kreacher settled in..." the distaste was plain on sirius' face. "now sirius, you know how he changed at the end and how much he helped take care of me at the end, if not for me please do it for regulus!" Sirius collapsed at this, learning of his brother's sacrifice and courage had made him so sad, even regulus was sacrificed to voldemort's tyrrany. But trying to stop him, and that was why kreacher really hated Sirius so much is because he let the only one who had been decent to kreacher that the elf also loved, die. At this time griphook came in with a crystal device and was setting it up on the table in front of harry and scanned him twice with it before turning back to harry. "Good news is there is no trace of dark magic on you Mr. Potter, it would appear that everything inside you is indeed from your future self and that part of the horcrux is still destroyed." harry then turned back to sirius grinning broadly "Good then I know where there's two more of the bloody things right now close at hand." this struck griphook for a moment and he knew where the lad was heading, he had told of one of the things in the lestrange vault and knew he would have to go through proper channels with his superiors before they could just go and get the object.

Harry sensing what the goblin was about to say, cut him off "It's ok griphook I know you would have to get it cleared before we can retrieve hufflepuff's cup but we can at least get the ball rolling after I get my hands on one for sure today then we can go eat happily at the burrow. Sirius call kreacher please and lets get the locket." Sirius barely got the word out of his mouth before the elf in question appeared. "Ah master sirius welcome back from azkaban, one does hope you enjoyed your visit there." as he was bowing down he mumbled something unintelligible but Sirius surprised the elf by kneeling in front of him. "Kreacher, I know what you did for regulus and I forbid to punish yourself for it! But we need his help now, I know I was never nice to you and for that I am truly sorry, but let me make it up to you. Come to dinner with us tonight as my guest." harry beamed at sirius and applauded his effort. And seeing kreacher was about to start throwing a fit Sirius slid in quickly to distract the elf "We want to finish regulus' work kreacher, please bring me his locket, he is going to help us destroy it for regulus." Sirius was pointing at griphook and kreacher sobbed and blew his nose on his tea cozy.

Kreacher still eyed Sirius with distrust "You give your word on your family honor that you will help me finish my promise to master regulus?" sirisu nodded and took out his wand, casting a cleaning charm on kreachers uniform and. "you have my word we will destroy the locket for you creature, you can even watch if the goblins allow it and if you would like his original locket I will help you get it back,but it may take some time." this was too much for the elf he sobbed and cried, harry conjured up a large towel for the elf to blow his nose on this time so he didn't use his uniform a few minuted the elf composed his self and gave harry, sirius and griphook a salute and disappeared with his usual loud crack, returning an instant later with the locket in hand. Shaking he handed it to griphook and watched as the goblin turn the settings on the crystal device and point at the horcrux. Everyone held their ears as the piece of voldemort's soul screamed and died, the locket was appaently untouched. For the second time in a week harry had true hope, maybe things would be better. Griphook told them it should take but only a few days for them to get the clearance to go get the cup out of letranges vault and purifh the founders object, and harry had the idea of once they were all collected of donating them back to the school so all the founders could rest easy know their legacy was intact, in both the school and their initial contributions to the wizarding world. Given that these were goblin forged items griphook wasn't sure it would be an easy sell to his superiors unless they could list gringotts at the contributing donators that got all the founders objects back together. Sirius and harry grinned and accepted the proposal, working with the houses of potter and black were turning out far better than the goblin had initially hoped. They all parted ways for the evening, harry and sirius headed to new aquaintices and good cooking with a certain ecstatic elf in tow and the goblin director to write up his reports for his proposals to his bosses and get the potter and black estate investments back on track and gaining momentum. Yes indeed, these were going to be some interesting times.


	10. AN

A/N: not an actual chapter this time. with christmas fast approaching i lack enough time to breath let sit alone enough and be able to get a few sentences down without something else happening.

First i'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, both good and bad. honesty is quality that few value these days, just as long as you're not vindictive i don't mind at all. ^^

Secondly i'd like to aplogize for the grammatical mistakes,i will try to be more vigilant in the future and take more time to do it. Thank you for those that brought them to my attention, i have dyslexia and if i get in a hurry then i don't notice them that well, so it's nice when people remind i need to slow down and pay attention.

Also i'd like to thank those of you who liked and or followed the story. I honestly didn't expect anything to come of it when it first kicked around in my head.

Will try to update soon, there is a lot more i have that i haven't gotten out in written word yet. If this story ends well, i was thinking of a follow up of the next years to come.


End file.
